In computer memory, a cache memory (also referred to simply as a cache) may be implemented in various ways, including direct-mapped caches, in which memory locations are mapped to a single location, and multi-way caches, in which memory locations are mapped to a certain set of locations.
A direct-mapped cache has certain advantages resulting from the simplicity of the cache implementation. In operation, in order to determine whether a memory element is present only a single cache location needs to be searched. However, a direct-mapped cache has a disadvantage of low associativity and as result pinning (locking addresses in cache) is also problematic.
In contrast, a multi-way cache can address associativity and pinning issues. However, the multi-way cache is more complex, and requires more searching in order to determine whether an element is present in the cache because each cache location in the set must be searched.
Further, use of multiple caches adds significant complexity to design and operation of components.